Video Game Championship Wrestling Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! Feel free to leave a message about anything that is on your mind. ---- __TOC__ Welcome to the wiki! Hey everyone! So if you're seeing this, I let the wiki loose finally. With this wiki I hope we can have a sense of serious facts (like victories and plot) mixed with not-so-serious realities (like the fact this is a wiki of created characters in a THQuality wrestling game) and still keep it fun. I transferred what I could from the Standings Google Doc and put it into the . I hope that they can be filled out with whatever plot or little details that I didn't want to spend all my time on adding by myself. Me and TheTOH (thanks again) have been adding Pages but we didn't want to add all of them. So follow the guide on here or the Wrestlerbox on how to correctly make wrestler pages. The rest is up to you guys. Some examples that have come to mind is the creation of like a 32-5 page or a Tonight's the Night page that can be used how you all see fit. Either way, please enjoy the wiki and use it wisely. :- BRYN4444 (talk) 05:40, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Game Concepts Page? I was thinking of making a page that explains and illustrates some of the concepts of the game, like the limb-specific damage and its effects and how finishers work. Do you think anyone would care, or would it be a waste of time? Fortyhundred (talk) 04:13, January 27, 2013 (UTC) There are people who want to know what makes a strong (and weak) CAW and those concepts tie into that. In addition a lot of THQuality comes from the AI's misuse or abuse of some of those concepts and people do care about THQuality. I'd say go for it. Stepladder (talk) 04:27, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Please do. I've been wanting to know exactly how this game works and what triggers certain things in fights like Protoman's "E-tank" move with the green flashes, and stuff like that. The Awesomest (talk) 04:33, January 27, 2013 (UTC)The Awesomest :If you don't want to get too much into VGCW or Wrestler specifics, you can always add to the WWE 13 page, above the "Create-A-Superstar Names" part (as they're used in templates). ::- BRYN4444 (talk) 05:04, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::That sounds good, I'll place it there when I have time. ::Fortyhundred (talk) 05:07, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::: :::I finished the Limb-Targeting, Damage, and Submission page and the Finisher page. If anyone more proficient with categories wants to give them appropriate ones, that might be a good idea. I wouldn't know where to start, and as it is, I dont think anyone would see them. I still have a hard time navigating to the WWE 13 page without directly searching for it. :::Fortyhundred (talk) 08:28, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::I've been chipping away at categorizing things better (I have a flow chart and everything). I was on before I stopped a few days ago and have time to keep working on it soon. I'll try and make a category spot for information on the game, but if I forget, remind me here or PM. :::::- BRYN4444 (talk) 09:58, January 30, 2013 (UTC) TV Tropes Not sure where to put this, but VGCW now has a page on TVTropes.com. I thought it was just a natural for it. The page can be found here. Let's fill it out! Gamingboy (talk) 04:54, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Capture? What do you guys use to capture the stream videos and convert them into gifs? I was thinking of trying to get more gifs of wrestler's finishers for both their personal page, and for the finisher gallery. Fortyhundred (talk) 06:13, February 4, 2013 (UTC) After wasting a couple hours trying to find free programs that didn't leave a watermark, I can capture video and make gifs now. If anyone wants me to get a specific finisher/special moment in a gif, leave a message of what broadcast and time, and I'll try and make one. Fortyhundred (talk) 21:42, February 5, 2013 (UTC) WWE Wrestler pages Do we really need these? These guys aren't part of VGCW. Jey Uso is a special case at least. He can stay, but I don't see the point in adding the rest of the VGCW vs. WWE roster. The Awesomest (talk) 20:56, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :They have not, or will not ever be full pages like our regular wrestlers are. They are there to be linked to in mentions and briefly described. :It's not like I'm asking for every wrestler in WWE 13 or WWE to be added, just the ones who appeared in VGCW. :They are perfectly fine for the function they serve. ::- BRYN4444 (talk) 04:15, February 10, 2013 (UTC)